Axonn
Axonn on Mata Nuin ritarikunnan agentti. Hän oli ennen Artakhan käden jäsen ja Kanohi Ignikan vartija Eteläisellä mantereella. Elämäkerta left|thumb|Axonn Bionicle Heroesissa. Alunperin Axonn oli Artakhan käden jäsen. Järjestön hajaannuttua Axonn jäi ilman paikkaa, ja hän valloitti monia Eteläisiä saaria. Lopulta eräs toinen Artakhan käden entinen jäsen, Hydraxon tarjosi paikkaa Mata Nuin ritarikunnassa. Axonn suostui ja liittyi ritarikuntaan, unohtaen halunsa valloittaa ja hallita. Axonnilla oli monia tehtäviä Mata Nuin ritarikunnassa. Hän ystävystyi Brutakan kanssa ja antoi tälle pyörivät terät. Axonn ja Brutaka sijoitettiin Eteläiselle mantereelle pysyviksi agenteiksi suojelemaan Kanohi Ignikaa. He myös suojelivat alueen Matoraneja. Voya Nui Suuren mullistuksen seurauksena alue, jonne Axonn ja Brutaka oli määrätty, ampaisi ylös Aqua Magnan pinnalle muodostaen Voya Nuin saaren. Vaikka Suuri henki Mata Nui olikin vaipunut uneen, Axonn uskoi yhä tämän tahtoon ja siihen, että tämä jonain päivänä vielä heräisi. Brutakalla alkoi kuitenkin herätä epäilyksiä. 500 vuoden kuluttua Axonn pelasti Kazin hurrikaanin aikana. 1 000 vuotta Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen kuusi Pirakaa saapui Voya Nuille ja orjuutti Matoranit Voya Nuin puolustusryhmää lukuunottamatta Axonnin tarkkaillessa tapahtumia etäältä. Vezokin vangittua Baltan luolaan Axonn leikkasi luolan auki ja pelasti hänet. Axonn käski Baltan kiiruhtaa estämään tovereitaan taistelemasta Toa Nuvia vastaan. Dalu ehti kuitenkin iskeä Gali Nuvaa Lataajillaan ja sekoitettua tämän mielen. Axonn pysäytti mielipuolisesti juoksevan Veden Toan ja paransi tämän korjaamalla hänen mielensä normaaliksi. Pian tämän jälkeen Axonn näki etäältä, kuinka Brutaka kukisti kerralla kaikki kuusi puolustusryhmäläistä ja Toa Nuvaa. Axonn hyökkäsi Reidakin ja Thokin kimppuun, kun nämä etsivät Vezonia. Axonn torjui Pirakoiden vastahyökkäykset, mutta Brutaka hyökkäsi takaapäin hänen kimppuunsa. Axonn onnistui palaamaan piilopaikkaansa, missä hän tapasi Baltan, Kazin ja kaksi Toa Inikaa, Hewkiin ja Matoron. Axonn saapui Pirakoiden linnoitukseen sen jälkeen, kun Toa Inikat ja Pirakat olivat taistelleet. Taistelun aikana Hakann ja Thok olivat varastaneet Brutakan voimat. Axonn oli valmiina seuraamaan heitä, mutta Jaller käski hänen pysyä linnoituksessa, sillä Brutaka saisi voimansa takaisin mikäli Toa Inikat onnistuisivat. Axonn valmisti Zamor-kuulan ja laittoi siihen omaa voimaansa luoda jähmetyskenttiä. Hän antoi kuulan Jallerille ja jäi linnoitukseen odottamaan, kunnes Brutaka olisi saanut voimansa takaisin. Toa Inikat palauttivat Brutakalle tämän voimat. Axonn yritti suostutella Brutakan palaamaan puolelleen, mutta epäonnistui. Kaksikko alkoi taistella, ja huomasivat olevansa tasaväkisiä. Vähitellen Axonn raivostui Brutakan epäuskoisuuteen ja sai torjuttua kaikki tämän hyökkäysyritykset. Brutakan vilkaistessa epätoivoisesti kohti Antidermis-säiliötä Axonn ymmärsi sen antavan Brutakalle voimaa ja tuhosi säiliön. Axonn tainnutti Brutakan energiahyökkäyksellä, ja Botar saapui viedäkseen Brutakan Tyrmään. Axonn yritti estellä häntä, mutta Botar uhkasi Axonnia samalla kohtalolla. Hän kuitenkin vannoi pelastavansa ystävänsä. Axonn ja Botar tapasivat pian Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän ja vapautetut Toa Nuvat. Axonn kertoi Toa Nuville, että mikäli Toa Inikat onnistuisivat pelastamaan Mata Nuin hengen, Toa Nuvien olisi aika herättää Suuri henki. Lisäksi hän kertoi, että Metru Nuin Suuresta temppelistä löytyisi käärö Mata Nuin heräämisen valmisteluille. Toa Inikat palasivat myöhemmin Kanohi Ignikan sukellettua mereen. Axonn suostui suojelemaan Voya Nuin Matoraneja Toien lähtiessä omille tehtävilleen. Hän avasi Nuoraan Toa Inikoille portin mereen. Voya Nuin elämän rauhoittuessa Axonnin piti suostutella Matoranit pysymään saarella ja yrittämään olla etsimättä Mahri Nuita. Kun eräs Tahtorak ilmestyi Brutakan aiemmin luomasta ulottuvuusportista, Axonn kutsui Botarin viemään sen pois. Toa Mahrien johdattaessa Mahri Nuin Matoraneja ylös Nuoraa he kohtasivat mutatoituneet Pirakat. Axonn tainnutti Pirakat energiaiskulla ja vei Toa Mahrit Toa-maastoryömijän luokse. Sitten hän johdatti Matoranit Nui-luoliin. Toa Mahrit katkaisivat Nuoran ja palauttivat siten Voya Nuin Eteläiselle mantereelle. Sota veljeskuntaa vastaan Axonn huomasi Toa Krakuan ja Botarin seuraajan Vihreällä vyöllä ja kiiruhti tarkistamaan, olivatko he vaaraksi. Hän kaatoi Botarin korvaajan maahan, mutta Krakua kertoi heidän olevan ritarikunnan asialla. Botarin seuraaja teleporttasi heidät Daxialle, missä Axonn yllätyksekseen kohtasi Brutakan ja Miserixin. Brutaka kertoi palanneensa ritarikuntaan ja Helryxin aloittaneen sodan Makutain veljeskuntaa vastaan. Axonn ja Brutaka matkasivat Zakazille pyytääkseen Skakdi-sotaherroja liittoutumaan ritarikunnan kanssa. Nektannin armeija hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa, ja he antautuivat päästäkseen Nektannin puheille. He suostuttelivat Nektannin liittoon kanssaan valehtelemalla toisten sotaherrojen jo suostuneen. Nektann myöntyi ja kaksikko lähti toisten Skakdi-sotaherrojen puheille. Axonn ja Brutaka saivat Skakdit muodostamaan armeijan, joka hyökkäsi Rahkshien kimppuun Eteläisillä saarilla. Taistelun aikana Axonn ja Brutaka menivät piilotettuun kammioon, joka sisälsi altaan, josta Makutat oli luotu. Allas räjähti ja kaksikko putosi siihen. Brutaka veti Axonnin altaasta, ja Axonn huomasi Antidermiksen ottaneen Brutakan valtaansa. Brutaka käytti Kanohi Olmakiaan ja loi ulottuvuusportin, jonka kautta kaksikko siirtyi Suuren hengen mielenä toimivaan koneistoon. He tapasivat siellä Toa Hagahit, Helryxin, Miserixin, Zaktanin ja Keetongun. Axonn kertoi pikaisesti mitä heille oli juuri tapahtunut. Tuolloin Makuta Teridax paljasti hallitsevansa Matoran-universumia Suurena henkenä, tuhosi Brutakan naamion ja tappoi Zaktanin. Miserix alkoi tuhota koneistoa, mutta Teridax vangitsi hänet luomalla illuusion, jossa hän oli pelkkä maalaus seinällä. Sitten Teridax asetti Toa Hagahien mieliin illuusiot rauhasta ja teleporttasi Axonnin, Brutakan ja Keetongun eteläisille saarille. Teridaxin valtakausi Teridax piti Axonnia illuusiossa, jossa tämä kuuli Brutakan huutavan ja joutui juoksemaan maastossa päiväkausia löytämättä koskaan Brutakaa. Lopulta Axonn murtautui näystä vapaaksi Kanohi Rodellaan ja vannoi kostavansa Teridaxille. Axonn kohtasi Brutakan, ja yhdessä he palasivat Suuren hengen mieleen Brutakan uusilla teleportaatiovoimilla. He keskustelivat siitä, tulisiko Teridax ja siten koko Matoran-universumi tuhota. Helryx käski Axonnin ja Brutakan auttaa Teridaxin tuhoamisessa, mutta Brutaka kieltäytyi. Niinpä Axonn, Helryx ja vapautunut Miserix alkoivat taistella Brutaka, Tuyetia ja Tren Kromia vastaan. Axonn ei pitänyt Brutakaa vastaan taistelemisesta ja alkoi epäillä Helryxin toimia liian tuhoisiksi. Taistelu päättyi, kun Artakhan saapui ja palautti Tren Kromin ja Lewan omiin kehoihinsa. Teridax puuttui jälleen tapahtumiin ja pyysi heitä lähtemään. Axonnin kieltäydyttyä hän teleporttasi kammiossa olijat avaruuteen. Avaruudessa Lewa loi heidän päidensä ympärille ilmaa, ja joukko piti toisiaan käsistä kiinni estääkseen erilleen ajautumiseen. Vezon veti heidät ulottuvuusportin kautta Bota Magnassa olevaan torniin. Axonn keskeytti Vezonin höpinät ja pakotti tämän esittelemään heidät kammiossa olevalle kirotulle Suurelle olennolle. Vaihtoehtoiset Axonnit Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Axonn siirtyi monien muiden kanssa Mata Nuin saarelle ja selvisi siten Suuren hengen Mata Nuin kuolemasta. 10 000 vuoden kuluttua Takanuva saapui ulottuvuuteen, ja Macku toi hänet Axonnin luokse. Axonn vahvisti, että Takanuva todella piti itseään Takanuvana. Axonn otti Takanuvan Valon sauvan, koska aseiden kantaminen Suuren hengen Valtakunnassa on kiellettyä. Luonne Axonn uskoo lujasti Suuren hengen Mata Nuin tahtoon ja haluaa palvella tätä, eikä voinut uskoa tämän kuolleen Suuressa mullistuksessa. Hän on kiintynyt ystäväänsä Brutakaan, ja toivoi voivansa pelastaa tämän Tyrmästä. Hän ei myöskään halunnut taistella ystäväänsä vastaan, vastoin Helryxin käskyä. Kyvyt Axonnilla on monia voimia. Hän on fyysisesti hyvin vahva, lähes yhtä vahva kuin Makutat. Hänen voimansa kasvavat valtaviksi hänen suuttuessaan. Axonn kykenee parantamaan, kuten Galin tämän saatua osuman Dalun Lataajista. Kirveestään hän pystyy tekemään energiahyökkäyksiä. Axonnilla on kyky luoda hetkellisiä jähmetyskenttiä sekä hallita hieman sähköä. Axonn on immuuni Antidermiksen orjuuttaville vaikutuksille. Hänen mielensä on suojattu telepaattisilta hyökkäyksiltä muiden Mata Nuin ritarikunnan jäsenten tapaan. Varusteet Axonnin naamio on Suuri Kanohi Rode, Totuuden naamio. Naamion ansiosta häntä on vaikea huijata, mutta esimerkiksi Teridax kykeni siihen luodessaan illuusion Suurena henkenä. Axonnin aseena on Jättiläiskirves. Lainauksia Settitietoa Axonn julkaistiin titaanisettinä Elokuussa 2006, sisältäen 196 osaa. Botarin pystyi tekemään yhdistämällä Brutakan ja Axonnin. Ohjeet löytyivät myös BIONICLE.comissa. Yhdistäen Axonnin, Brutakan, Vezonin ja Fenrakkin, pystyi tekemään Kardasin. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''Hope'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' | sarjakuvat = *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' | epäkanoniset = *''2006 titaanit -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' }} Ulkoisia linkkejä *Axonnin ohjeet Luokka:Artakhan käden jäsenet Luokka:Mata Nuin ritarikunnan jäsenet Luokka:Kanohi Ignikan vartijat de:Axonn en:Axonn es:Axonn hu:Axonn pl:Axonn